


Dick Pics

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: Erik is away on a business trip, and consequently Charles is trying very hard not to think about him whilst he’s gone. Only problem is, Erik seems determined to send Charles very specific reminders of exactly what he’s missing…





	

 

 

“No masturbating whilst I’m gone”.

Charles looked up at Erik, a smile creeping over his face, before he abruptly realised that Erik wasn’t joking.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Charles asked, standing close to Erik with his hands resting on Erik’s chest.

“Deadly serious”, Erik replied, holding Charles loosely around the waist. He tilted his head briefly, listening to an announcement over the airport intercom before turning back to look down at Charles.

“Oh, come on, Erik”, Charles exclaimed, “I’m not going to see you for two whole weeks- you seriously expect me to... _contain myself_ for all that time?”

Erik grinned widely, leaning closer to Charles to whisper in his ear: “Listen to me, Charles- from now on the only time I want you to come is as a direct result of my hands or mouth or cock, do you understand?”

Charles understood, and the thought of it was making him blush. He shifted closer to Erik, looking around nervously at the various people rushing through the airport lobby, hoping they weren’t close enough to hear.

“This is really unfair…” Charles sulked, pouting and looking away from Erik.

Erik chuckled, reaching his hands to cup Charles’ face, tilting it upwards so he could look into Charles’ eyes.

“Well, what if I said I would make it worth your while?” Erik murmured. “What if I promised you that, if you were good and you did as I asked, then when I saw you again I would make you come so hard that you’d forget your own name, and only be able to moan mine?”

Charles bit his lip, staring up at Erik, feeling the blood pumping not only to his face but to his cock now too.

 _“Goddammit, Erik- look what you’ve done”_ , Charles projected into Erik’s mind with his telepathy, pressing his crotch into Erik’s thigh pointedly. Erik only grinned wider in return- tracing his fingertips against Charles’ jawline as he looked down at him.

“You’re not off to a very good start, are you Charles?” Erik smirked.

There was a further announcement over the intercom, drawing Erik’s attention away.

“Time for me to go”, Erik said, leaning down to press a kiss to Charles’ lips. It started off chaste- they were in a public place, after all- but Charles was already feeling all het up and he knew he wasn’t going to see Erik for a while. It seemed only necessary then to deepen the kiss- holding onto the front of Erik’s shirt as he slid his tongue into Erik’s mouth. Erik responded intuitively to him- the two of them holding onto each other fiercely as their mouths moved together.

Charles’ eyes were closed so he couldn’t see if anyone was watching, but his mind was always open, and telepathically he got the distinct impression that there were more than a few people nearby who didn’t approve of their public make-out session.

_“People are watching us, Erik…”_

_“Let them watch, Charles- I’m sure it’s a good show”._

Charles smiled, mouth still hovering near Erik’s for a while before moving away reluctantly.

“You’re going to miss your flight”, Charles said, gazing up at Erik breathlessly.

“Nonsense”, Erik replied, “You know I can just hold the plane here with my powers”.

“Oh, brilliant idea, Erik- causing an international incident just because you couldn’t stop kissing me. I’m sure airport security will understand completely”.

Erik grinned, before leaning down once more to press a final brief kiss to Charles’ lips.

“Behave yourself, okay baby?” Erik murmured, “I’ll see you soon”

Erik moved away from Charles, picking up his bag from where it rested on the floor and lifting it over his shoulder. He gave Charles a last grin, before turning and walking towards the terminals.

Two weeks without Erik. Two weeks without any solo fun…

Charles could handle this, right?

 

It was ridiculous, obviously, what Erik had suggested- but not as ridiculous as the notion that Charles wouldn’t be able to help himself. He wasn’t some horny teenager for Christ’s sake, he was a grownup; a professional, a respected member of the community- a professor, as a matter of fact.

Charles was busy being a professional respected member of the community when he got the first message from Erik. He was at work- teaching a class of students, going over some evolutionary theories- when he’d felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Charles excused himself for a moment, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping open the message.

He’d expected just a brief text from Erik to say he’d arrived safely in Paris- maybe to say how much he was already missing Charles; the usual. Instead, Charles opened the message to find… a penis.

Long… hard… perfect… unmistakably Erik’s.

Charles gave a sharp intake of breath, his blue eyes widening as he stared down at the phone in his hands.

“Professor… everything alright?” a voice said.

Charles looked up to find one of his students staring over at him in confusion. Actually, more than a few members of the class were staring…

“Fine, fine- everything’s fine”, Charles replied, smiling at the room and moving quickly to hide behind a nearby podium as he felt his cock stir in interest.

 _“Goddammit, Erik…”_ Charles thought. He ignored the message, shoving his phone back in his pocket and resting his hands against the surface in front of him, before looking up at the class once again and resuming the lecture.

 

Later than evening, Charles was sitting cross-legged on the sofa typing up some notes on the laptop that rested in front of him. There had been several more messages from Erik that day of varying interest… There were no further dick pics, but there were texts explaining what the weather was like in Paris, what sights Erik had seen, how much he was missing Charles and what he planned to do about it when he got back…

Charles ignored them all, focusing instead on teaching his classes, then focusing on dinner, watching television, working on his computer- anything really, except Erik and his… well, any part of him.

His silence, apparently, had not gone unnoticed.

A message flashed up on the screen, accompanied by a melodic sound: ‘Erik calling’.

Charles bit his lip slightly before clicking accept on the call- watching the screen in interest as Erik came into view. Erik was sitting behind a table, leaning on it and resting his head in one hand. His face visibly brightened when the call connected and he could see Charles.

“Hey, baby… So good to see you”, Erik smiled. “I was beginning to think you were ignoring me”.

“I was…” Charles muttered. “I was teaching a class, you know, when that picture message popped up. Not funny”.

Apparently Erik disagreed- a wide grin spreading across his face before he started to laugh.

“You didn’t like it? That’s… unfortunate. I certainly enjoyed getting myself all worked up and ready for you so I could take the picture, along with what came afterwards…”

Charles frowned. “What do you mean ‘what came afterwards’? You said no masturbating”.

Erik grinned again. “No, Charles- I said no masturbating for you. I can do what I want”.

Charles huffed out a noise of disgust, glaring at the laptop screen disapprovingly. “How the hell is that fair? I’m not playing your game anymore, Erik. You can’t just expect me to wait for you”.

Erik’s grin softened into an affectionate smile. “Yes, I can”, he said quietly, “And yes, you will”.

Charles scowled, looking away from the screen but not protesting further. He knew Erik was right- he knew he would do almost anything Erik asked, and vice versa.

“Charles…” Erik said softly. “Come on, baby- don’t be mad at me. If it makes you feel any better I recorded my little session, just for you. If you’d like I can send it to you, though perhaps not when you’re teaching a class this time…”

Charles turned to look back at the laptop, still glaring in annoyance. “You’re determined to make this hard for me, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I’m hard for you”, Erik replied, smiling smugly.

Charles rolled his eyes in return. “Whatever, Erik. I’m hanging up now- I need to finish my work”.

“Alright, I should probably go to bed anyway- it’s getting pretty late here. I’ll speak to you soon, okay baby?”

Charles gave a barely perceptible nod, enough for Erik to smile in return.

“I really miss your lips…” Erik murmured finally. “Good night, Charles”.

“Bye…” Charles mumbled, moving to end the call.

 

The infamous video Erik was referring to made an appearance two days later.

Charles wasn’t teaching a class at the time, fortunately, but he was at work- sitting in his office and marking papers. The phone buzzed on his desk and he reached for it, thinking he would find a text from Erik, an email from a colleague- something innocuous. Instead there was a preview of Erik sitting in his hotel room, only visible from the waist down with his hard member in his hand.

Charles leaned over the desk, staring at the phone and running his other hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn’t click on the video; it would only make things harder for him- literally… But, after a couple of minutes of trying to ignore temptation, curiosity took over and he clicked ‘play’.

The video was even more captivating than Charles could have imagined. As porn went it was pretty standard- Erik stroking his cock, giving Charles a generous view as he worked himself up to it. What did it for Charles though was the audio- not just the breathy little gasps and groans, but the sound of Erik moaning Charles’ name as he worked his shaft. By the time Erik reached his climax, Charles was completely done for- leaning on the desk with his head resting on one arm and his cock heavy between his legs.

 _“Goddammit, Erik…”_ Charles thought once again as he willed his erection to fade.

 

Fortunately for Charles there were no further pictures for a while, though there were more than a few saucy texts... Charles didn’t indulge Erik’s sexting, though he read the messages more than once- biting his lip and breathing hard as he imagined the things Erik was describing.

His dreams didn’t give him a break either. Charles woke to the sound of his alarm going off most mornings slipping from vivid images of Erik and his hands and his mouth…

Charles was deep into one such dream one night when he was woken by a different sound- the melodic tune of a text coming through on his phone.

It was the early hours of the morning and Charles had been fast asleep in bed, wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt where he lay curled up next to a giant cuddly shark... Erik had protested when Charles had bought it home months earlier- demanding to know why there was a massive shark on his side of the bed, and frowning further when Charles explained that he’d bought it because it reminded him of Erik. Erik tried to get rid of the shark more than once- often throwing it out of the bed they shared together and pinning Charles down when he tried to retrieve it. But, despite threatening many times to gut the cuddly fish, Erik had eventually given up, and 'Lehnshark' had remained in situ.

The phone beeped again and Charles ignored it- trying to drift back into unconsciousness before there was another text a few minutes later, then another and another.

Groaning and reaching over to his bedside table, Charles retrieved his phone and read the messages. They were all from Erik- asking him to turn on his laptop and answer a videocall. Charles sent back a text of protest- telling Erik that it was the middle of the night and he wasn’t in the mood, but Erik insisted.

Charles retrieved his laptop and placed it on the bed next to him, lying down on his stomach and resting his head against the shark as he turned on the computer; watching with bleary eyes as the videocall icon popped up on screen before he clicked to accept it.

It was sunny where Erik was, presumably mid-morning, and Erik appeared to be sitting on his bed- wearing only a dressing gown with damp hair brushed away from his face. He grinned when he saw Charles, leaning closer to the screen.

“Charles…” he smiled, “You look so cute”.

“Fuck off…” Charles muttered, “I was asleep, Erik. What do you want?”

“I needed to see you. I miss you…”

“And you couldn’t wait until a more sociable hour to tell me this?”

Erik shrugged. “I have to go out soon, and I wouldn’t have been able to wait until later”.

Charles groaned, pressing his face further into the cuddly toy beneath him. “You’re a selfish prick, Erik… sometimes I forget why we’re even together”.

Erik let out a small noise of protest. “Don’t say that, baby… I’m sorry I woke you, I just really miss you. I can’t wait to see you”.

“Well, only six days to go… though if you keep this up I might die of exhaustion before we get there”.

Charles tilted his head back up to look at the laptop screen once more, finding Erik grinning back at him.

“Okay, no more late-night videocalls, I promise. However… whilst you’re here, we might as well make the most of this one, yes…?”

Charles screwed up his face slightly. “What does that mean…?”

Erik smirked, before reaching down to open his dressing gown, causing Charles to groan and cover his eyes with one hand.

“Hey, come on now”, Erik protested. “Don’t you cover up that gorgeous face- let me look at you”.

“No…” Charles mumbled, “I’m not watching- this is cruel”.

“You’re sure? Alright, don’t watch if you don’t want to- but I’m still doing this…”

Erik grew quiet after that, and Charles continued to cover his face as he heard the sounds of Erik stroking himself- the slide of skin on skin accompanied by occasional moaning.

Charles parted his fingers ever so slightly, peeking between them and taking in the sight of Erik getting off before eventually removing his hand altogether- much to Erik’s apparent delight.

“Good”, he smiled, “That’s good, baby- look at me”.

Charles kept his hand close to his face as he watched, biting down slightly on his fingers as he felt his cock harden, as it always did whenever he got to see Erik so gloriously undone.

Erik picked up speed, moaning Charles’ name as he pumped his shaft, before starting to beg Charles for a little bit more:

“Are you hard, baby? Let me see you properly- let me look at you. For God’s sake, Charles, move that fucking shark out of the way and let me see you”.

Charles pouted slightly but complied- pushing the shark off the bed and turning to lie on his side, his head resting on one bent arm as he looked at the laptop.

“Uhh fuck yes, that’s better”, Erik huffed out, leaning closer to the screen. “Come on, take your clothes off- let me see your beautiful cock”.

Charles shook his head, causing Erik to sigh heatedly and utter a low whine.

“Charlesssss…” Erik moaned, “Come on, baby…”

Charles shook his head again, smirking slightly as he saw the disappointment register on Erik’s face. It was nice to be able to get a tiny bit of control back.

Disappointed or not, Erik made a good show of finishing- stroking himself vigorously until he came at last with a long moan. Charles watched in admiration, imagining how good it would feel to be reunited with Erik once again…

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Charles asked finally as Erik lay back against the headboard, breathing heavily.

Erik gave a brief nod. “Thanks”, he huffed out.

Charles smiled- closing down the call and reaching to turn off the laptop. He picked up the cuddly shark from where it lay on the floor, pulling it close to himself and closing his eyes as he waited to drift back to sleep.

 

Erik was coming home in one day. Charles felt ready to burst with excitement, as well as with arousal… Since they had last spoken Erik had been true to his word- there hadn’t been any other late-night videocalls, but there had been several dick pics, two videos, and one further daytime Skype session- where Charles had once again watched Erik work himself to completion, albeit begrudgingly.

It was getting more and more frustrating each day, so to know that in twelve hours or so he would be picking Erik up at airport was a great relief.

Charles spent the evening watching Netflix in his bedroom- lying flat on his stomach on the bed, wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts and resting his arms on a pillow at the end of the bed as he watched the television, with Lehnshark next to him of course. He was several episodes into the latest gripping documentary when he started to feel himself getting tired. Charles had a habit of watching TV in bed and falling asleep halfway through, only usually Erik would be there to turn the television off and tuck him in, but not on this occasion.

Charles told himself he would just get to the end of this episode and then he would go to bed, but before he knew it he was already asleep.

He awoke sometime later to the feeling of someone running their fingertips through his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Erik…” Charles smiled sleepily, opening his eyes. “Darling, you’re back”.

Erik grinned down at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing Charles’ hair off his forehead.

“I thought I was picking you up at the airport tomorrow morning?” Charles murmured.

“You were… I decided to get an earlier flight to surprise you”.

“Well, consider me surprised. How was your flight? Are you hungry- do you want me to make you some food, or some tea perhaps?”

Erik shook his head. “Thanks, but that’s okay- I’m just going to jump in the shower. I’ll be back in a few minutes”.

With that, Erik placed a further kiss to the side of Charles’ face, before rising from the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

Charles stretched where he lay before wrapping his arms more tightly around the pillow beneath him and smiling widely. Erik was here- the knowledge caused an intense feeling of joy in Charles that he could barely contain. He could feel Erik’s mind even now; even from another room, and it was glorious.

Erik returned from the shower before long, entering the room completely naked whilst rubbing a towel against his damp hair. Charles’ eyes were immediately drawn to his form, watching Erik in interest from his position lying on the bed, feeling his cock immediately harden in Erik’s presence.

Fuck, that man had power.

“See something you like, Charles?” Erik grinned, walking over to him.

Erik climbed onto the bed on top of him- knees resting on the mattress either side of Charles as he lowered to sit just below Charles’ waist, before reaching over to drop the towel on the bed and also taking the opportunity to push the cuddly shark over the side.

“Hey!” Charles protested. “You leave Lehnshark alone- he’s been very good company whilst you’ve been gone”.

“Well I’m back now”, Erik replied, leaning down to kiss the back of Charles' neck. “His services are no longer required”.

Erik continued to kiss along the back of Charles’ neck, using his hands to slide Charles’ t-shirt up before ducking down to trail his mouth along Charles’ shoulder blades and lower down.

“I’ve missed this…” Erik murmured somewhere near the vicinity of Charles’ spine. Charles could only respond with a low moan of agreement.

Abruptly Erik withdrew, leaning back from Charles but keeping one hand tracing through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Turn over?” he requested.

Charles obliged, shifting over onto his back and gazing up at Erik as he lowered back down, his hard cock resting against Charles’ stomach. Instantly Charles moved his hands to Erik’s thighs, tracing the soft skin of his legs gently as he looked up at Erik in adoration.

“So, have you been good, Charles?” Erik murmured, resting his hands on Charles’ chest. “Did you do what I asked?”

Charles nodded slowly, and Erik grinned in response, reaching to cup Charles’ face affectionately. “Excellent. Well, I suppose you’ve earned your reward then…”

Erik leaned down- pressing his mouth against Charles’ and, after a few tender brushes of the lips, sliding his tongue inside Charles’ mouth and deepening the kiss. Charles responded instinctively, enjoying the closeness of Erik for the first time in weeks; the smell of his skin, the warmth of his mouth…

Erik kept his lips on Charles, tracing along his jawline and neck, hands pushing Charles’ t-shirt up as he kissed over Charles’ chest and stomach, before eventually moving away to pull Charles’ shirt off completely and after that directing his attention to Charles’ boxer shorts and doing the same with them.

The kisses continued, moving from Charles’ stomach to the curve of his hips to the tops of his thighs… Erik’s breath was warm on Charles’ crotch- hovering there for a moment before finally Erik drew close to Charles’ cock at last, mouthing up the length of the shaft and causing Charles to moan and clench his fists in the bedsheets.

Frustratingly Erik seemed reluctant to actually take Charles’ member in his mouth, instead continuing to place sweet kisses all along it before moving to trace his tongue around the head of Charles’ cock. It had been a while though since Charles had received any kind of stimulation, obviously, and it didn’t take much for him to reach a point where he was teetering on the edge of climax.

He didn’t get there though; Erik moved his mouth away before he could which caused Charles to let out a whine of protest.

“Erik, are you trying to kill me?” Charles groaned, looking up at him desperately.

“Relax, baby- I’m just trying to be careful with you, I can only imagine how sensitive you are after two weeks of not coming”.

“Well whose fault is that…” Charles grumbled.

Erik smiled and leaned down to kiss Charles once again; their mouths moving together eagerly as Erik reached his hand down to firmly grasp Charles’ cock. He continued to be gentle- simply holding Charles’ member in one hand and using his thumb to rub back and forth just under the head, but it was enough. Before long Charles was moaning into Erik’s mouth and grasping Erik’s arms and back desperately as the pleasure built up and he came at last, mostly over his own stomach and partially over Erik.

After Charles had finished Erik withdrew, smiling down at him fondly whilst Charles continued to see stars. Charles lay back on the bed breathing heavily as Erik used the towel to clean the both of them off, before moving back to nudge Charles’ legs open as he settled in-between them on his knees.

Charles looked down questioningly as Erik reached into the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube.

“I’m not finished with you”, Erik explained, squeezing some lube into the palm of his hand and reaching down to stroke his own hard cock.

Charles still wasn’t quite at the point where he could form words, so he just continued to lay where he was and let Erik prepare himself. After staring at the ceiling for a long while Charles finally felt himself return to his senses- looking down attentively as Erik moved one hand to slide along the crease of Charles’ thigh and towards his entrance. Charles angled his hips, edging towards Erik’s waiting fingers which only made Erik smile widely.

“I knew I hadn’t worn you out yet…” Erik smirked, tracing his finger around Charles’ entrance before sliding it inside.

This, too, was something Charles had not done for a while, so it took time for Erik to get him ready. Erik was patient though- working Charles open gently, taking time to rub Charles’ prostate which only served to make Charles moan as his cock began to perk up again. Eventually Erik was satisfied- removing his fingers and moving away from Charles to sit with his back resting against the pillows, holding his member in one hand and looking at Charles’ expectantly.

“Come here”, Erik urged, reaching a hand to help pull Charles up.

Charles edged forward, coming to kneel over Erik and holding onto his shoulders; Erik responding and sliding his hands onto Charles’ waist as Charles lowered down.

Erik’s eyes were dilated with passion as Charles edged down onto his cock, the slide of Erik’s member inside Charles causing them both to let out a groan. Once Charles was fully situated they held onto each other fiercely as Charles prepared to lean back and rock his hips, but Erik stopped him- pulling Charles close and kissing him lustfully whilst moving Charles into a suitable position so he could thrust upwards instead.

Charles was still feeling pretty sensitive so he could do little more than lay against Erik’s chest as Erik plunged into him; moaning somewhat frantically where his face rested near the vicinity of Erik’s shoulder as Erik watched his face. Spoken communication was impossible at that particular moment in time, so instead Charles used his telepathy to project barely-formed words but clear feeling into Erik’s mind- just a giddy whirl of _“I’ve missed you… I love this… I love you…”_ Before long, Erik reached down to begin to stroke Charles’ cock as he moved- bringing Charles to full hardness and edging him towards climax once again.

Erik’s promise of making Charles come so hard he forgot his own name was pretty apt- even before he reached orgasm Charles was lost; holding onto Erik and moaning his name as Erik worked him over. He shuddered through his climax with a shout, covering Erik’s stomach with his come as Erik slid his hands to hold Charles’ ass to fuck him through it; finishing himself moments later with a long groan.

They held onto each other for a long while afterwards, breathing hard and staring into each other’s eyes.

Eventually, Charles felt composed enough to speak:

“How long until you go away again?” he asked.

Erik laughed, pulling Charles in for a kiss.


End file.
